For some users, such as small children, these switches are of no use and a disabling of the switch is performed in the software of the hearing aid, prior to the administering to the child of the hearing aid. The knob will however still be sitting on the shell and some children may, by the use of their teeth or some other tool pry the knob off of the shell which leaves a hole in the apparatus with access to the electronics, and also leaves the small part of the knob in the hand of a child, who may swallow it.